Darkwing Duck (2017)
Darkwing Duck appears in the reboot series of DuckTales. In the series, Darkwing Duck is initially a fictional character and the star of a superhero television show, rather than someone who actually exists in the DuckTales universe. History Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System! Dewey is seen watching an episode of Darkwing Duck at Launchpad's garage, and Launchpad explains the concept to him. He also reveals that Darkwing was played by an actor named Jim Starling, who performed his own stunts. Friendship Hates Magic! Launchpad attempts to bond with Mrs. Beakley by showing her some episodes of the series. Despite her initial skepticism, Beakley becomes fascinated with the show, and is saddened to learn that it was cancelled before the finale was filmed. Launchpad then reveals that he has written his own script for an ending episode, which Beakley insists that the two of them film. She then dons her own Darkwing Duck mask and cape in order to play the lead role. The Duck Knight Returns! At a furniture store opening, Jim Starling himself plays the last filmed episode of Darkwing Duck, which shows Darkwing facing a masked villain who proves to be his doppelganger. He, Launchpad, and Dewey then learn that Scrooge's film company is making a Darkwing film, Darkwing: First Darkness. However, the dark and gritty film will star Drake Mallard, president of the Darkwing Duck fan club, rather than Starling, something the washed up actor finds intolerable. He convinces Launchpad to help him try and sabotage the movie, but after getting to know Drake Launchpad becomes convinced that he's fit to carry on the legacy of Darkwing. Starling, by contrast, knocks Mallard out and throws him in a shed, and then takes his place during the filming of the finale. However, Drake appears in his own Darkwing costume and confronts Starling, demonstrating surprising resilience in the process. Starling gains the upper hand, but while attempting to reconcile the two Launchpad is caught in the path of a falling electrode. Both Darkwings rush in to save him, but Starling pushes both Launchpad and Mallard out of the way. With the movie cancelled, Launchpad suggests that Mallard take up the mantle of Darkwing Duck in real life, while an insane Starling appears ready to challenge the new hero as Negaduck. Quotes :"I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the lone rollerskate at the foot of villainy's staircase. I am...DARKWING DUCK!" :"Playtime's over!" :"And I got to get a shorter intro." :Darkwing and Quackerjack, "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!" : :"I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the overstuffed burrito that spills onto the lap of crime. I am...DARKWING DUCK!" :"No, ''I AM!"'' :Drake's Darkwing and Jim's Darkwing, "The Duck Knight Returns!" Appearances Season 1 * 11. Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System! (Jim) * 22. The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (Jim) * 23. The Shadow War! (as bobble head) Season 2 * 14. Friendship Hates Magic! (Jim) * 16. The Duck Knight Returns! (Jim and Drake) * 24. Moonvasion! (Drake) Trivia *As a nod to his roles in both shows airing on the Disney Afternoon block, the 2017 version of Launchpad is a fan of the show as he was inspired by the character's catchphrase to live dangerously, and even keeps a bobblehead Darkwing figure that spouts the catchphrase. * Jim Starling is the fictional actor who portrays Darkwing Duck on the television series. *Frank Angones, co-producer, writer, and story editor for the DuckTales reboot, confirmed there's far more to Darkwing's appearance, and that it was more than just an easter egg. *Mrs. Beakley is the only known cosplayer seen wearing Darkwing's outfit in Friendship Hates Magic!. *Jim Cummings is the voice actor for Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck from the original 1991 show Darkwing Duck and he reprises his role in the new Ducktales 2017 reboot, but this time as Jim Starling as an older Duckwing Duck and not as the 2017 rebooted version of Drake Mallard as a younger Darkwing Duck, who is instead voiced by Chris Diamantopoulos. Category:2017 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ducks